Marines
The Marines (海軍, Kaigun), is a group in the ''One Piece'' series. They are the World Government's military sea force, tasked with law enforcement, international security, and military operations. The Marines are one of the three great powers in the world, alongside the Seven Warlords of the Sea and the Four Emperors. They are present in all the seas around the world, as evidenced by their branch offices. The focus of the plurality of their assets is on the far more dangerous Grand Line, as their main headquarters, Marineford, was located there. In the aftermath of the Battle of Marineford, the base of operations and headquarters for Marine Headquarters has since been relocated to somewhere in the regions of the New World. Due to their actions overall, they are one of the main antagonist groups of the series. ".''" :—About the Marines. Duties The duty of the Marines is to maintain a law and order throughout the world and impose the will and might of the World Government. They are therefore considered the key strategic development force in the World Government and are expected to obey its orders at will. Sometimes these orders are questionable, however they are expected to carry them out regardless of opinion. Amongst their duties is awarding bounty hunters, the bounties on the wanting heads of a criminal. They tolerate bounty hunters as a method of making their job easier but are known to go out bounty hunting themselves. Apprehended criminals who are brought in alive are handed over to be made an example of, the Marines are left to ensuring the exportation of these criminals to prison and/or to their execution. Marines often work in pairs with one superior officer and a second in command or a subordinate who is of a lower rank. These partnerships may remain even during promotions with both pairs advancing in rank together. In the pair, the higher ranked officer will give the orders to those under their command, while the other acts as an adviser or information gatherer while ensuring their partner's command is undertaken by the men. Higher ranked Marines (admirals and the fleet admiral) are expected to be on call to lead the Marine forces into war. This may take form of apprehending many criminals at once, protecting the World Nobles or calling a Buster Call to tackle a situation. Vice admirals are the ones who serve on the ships that the admirals call out and are tasked with carrying out the admirals orders exactly. The main purpose of the Marines remain footed in the idea of bringing justice to any criminal. They use justice as their constituted policy to manage a world that is made entirely of one ocean much easier. However, the main problem within the Marines is the approach to Justice. They are generally divided between those who support Moral Justice and those who support Absolute Justice with the latter being the code of conduct for the Marines as a central doctrine. Nevertheless, there is little worry from the higher ranked Marines as to how the Justice is carried out so long as it is, leading those who truly support absolute justice to make questionable actions in carrying out their duties. The Marines are also aided by the Seven Warlords of the Sea in terms of maintaining the "Three Great Powers", and as such, are expected to cooperate when necessary. Despite this, several Marines, such as Aokiji, Akainu, Smoker, Sengoku, Kizaru, and Fujitora think of the Seven Warlords of the Sea as no more than pirates. In turn, the Seven Warlords of the Sea have no obligations to obey the Marines unless under the direct orders of the World Government itself. One of the most questionable parts of their "Justice" is when it comes to slavery. Despite the practice supposedly being abolished years before, it is often shown that they just look the other way. Especially when it comes to the World Nobles' slaves, where it is even seen as a crime to free said slaves even if the person is merely a child. Often they are tasked to find and retrieve the person to be a slave once again. They even buy promising children from slave traders to be recruited into soldiers. The New Age Because of Blackbeard's actions and the death of Whitebeard, a new age has begun upon the world and the "Age of Pirates" that Roger established has ended. Thus began a new time for Marines as well. With the greatest Marines, Sengoku and Garp resigning, a power vacuum for the position of fleet admiral occurred. Despite Sengoku's recommendation for Aokiji to take his position, the other higher echelons wanted Akainu to become fleet admiral. The two admirals commenced a ten day battle on the Punk Hazard island while the details of the battle were agreed to be kept secret. Akainu managed to win and therefore became the new leader of the Marines. However, after the battle, Akainu kept his rival alive. Aokiji, disliking Akainu and his methods, and not wanting to serve under him, resigned from the Marines and disappeared. To compensate the loss of so much military power, the World Government granted the Marines unprecedented power, and with Sakazuki, as the new fleet admiral, the organization has become a much more powerful organization of justice ever since. Military Powers Although the exact total number of Marines is unknown, it is without a doubt to stand as the mightiest military power in the world of One Piece. The very last time there was an assembly of a massive force was during Ace's Execution. The number reported to have assembled was around 100,000 strong foot soldiers, accompanied by 50 Marine Warships, they are protected by their Headquarters Marineford which is one of the strongest Marine Fortresses in the Grand Line, with numerous defense mechanisms, artillery in almost every direction. There are not only just humans, but Giants as well, later joined were the Mechanized Pacifista as well. They are also aided by most of the dreaded Seven Warlords of the Sea. Then there are the powerhouses the Admirals, then there came numerous Marine officers who are not only strong and effective, but have made their names known and remembered. Then last but not least, possibly the strongest Marines to have lived, Former Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Former Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp. It is a force formed all for the sake of defending the ensuring the continuity of enforcing the might of Justice. With the battle against Whitebeard's forces that came to a close, they are victorious, although many have perished as a result. However that did not stop the unending march of the Marines, they have spent most of their time rebuilding their damaged forces. With Whitebeard's final proclamation and new military staff reassignment with Admiral Akainu becoming Fleet Admiral, the Marines have doubled up their efforts into cracking down on the new surge of pirates, especially in the New World. With the way things are progressing, it is most likely that another war will start and the Marines might have to conjure an even greater force to combat what is to come. Rank System :''Main article: Marine Ranks The system of military rank in place for the Marines is fairly straightforward, where each rank is clearly delineated. Officers and recruits present at Marine Headquarters are considered "Super-elites". All ranks present from "Lieutenant" above are usually trained here, exceptions being those in command of other Marine bases, which includes Axe-Hand Morgan and Nezumi. Rank Insignia The Marines do not have a system of rank insignia per se. There is significant variation in the kinds of uniforms worn by officers, with many opting to wear a variety of dress showcasing their own eccentric style. Marines are also allowed to wield whatever weapon they are most comfortable with, no matter how unusual they may be. They are even free to fight bare-handed. However, as a general rule set down by the author, uniform guidelines are as follows: * Upon first entering the Marines, new recruits are given the more standard uniform, consisting of a white short-sleeved shirt emblazoned with the Marine emblem and a simplified seagull with "MARINE" underneath it on the back; a blue neckerchief; dark blue trousers; and a baseball cap with "MARINE" across the front. All Marine officers at the rank of Seaman (一等兵, Ittōhei) and below wear this. The quasi-rank of Chore Boy (雑用, Zatsuyō) adds the kanji 雑 Zatsu ("various" or "odds and ends") to the sleeves, and to the Marine emblem on the back. * Once an officer has reached the rank of Petty Officer (伍長, Gochō), he or she can choose from a number of different uniforms, including his or her own personal clothes. Only those who really want to appear "sailor-like" will stay with a more traditional uniform. This uniform is generally the standard sailor outfit with red and blue epaulettes. * Only the sailors at the rank of Ensign (少尉, Shōi) and above are all only allowed to wear the Marine coat with "Justice" (正義, Seigi) on the back. This coat tends to be worn like a cape, draped over the shoulders with the arms not in the sleeves. It should be noted that the sleeves of these coats are often much longer than the wearers' arms. * For the rank of Lieutenant-Commander (少佐, Shōsa) and above, a suit worn underneath the "Justice" coat is the preferred attire. There are, of course, exceptions: Jango and Fullbody wear their own clothes with the "MARINE" hat, despite holding the rank of "Seaman Recruit" (三等兵, Santōhei). This may have something to do with the exceptional circumstances by which both of these men were brought into their present situation, the lenience on the part of their Captain, Hina, or just the fact that the rule is not strictly enforced. Also, G-5 low-rank subordinates do not wear the full uniform due to their disregard of the rules, to the point of wearing slacks and a bucket for a hat. Smoker also retains his suit while wearing a jacket without wearing the marine cape that vice admirals normally wear. Admiral Fujitora also foregoes the conventional suit and tie, and retains his personal clothes underneath his Marine coat. Some Marines have special dress attained on them. While Sengoku was an admiral, his Marine coat sported red epaulettes, instead of the usual yellow that is commonly worn by an admiral. Garp and Tsuru also wear their special epaulettes, as Garp wears red and black, while Tsuru wears purple with white dot epaulettes. Commissioned Marine Officers * Fleet Admiral (元帥, Gensui) * General (将軍, Shōgun) * Admiral (大将, Taishō) * Vice Admiral (中将, Chūjō) * Rear Admiral (少将, Shōshō) * Commodore (准将, Junshō) * Captain (大佐, Taisa) * Commander (中佐, Chūsa) * Lieutenant Commander (少佐, Shōsa) * Lieutenant (大尉, Taii) * Lieutenant Junior Grade (中尉, Chūi) * Ensign (少尉, Shōi) Infantry and Sailor Division * Warrant Officer (准尉, Jun'i) * Master Chief Petty Officer (曹長, Sōchō) * Chief Petty Officer (軍曹, Gunsō) * Petty Officer (伍長, Gochō) * Seaman First Class (一等兵, Ittōhei) * Seaman Apprentice (二等兵, Nitōhei) * Seaman Recruit (三等兵, Santōhei) or Recruit (新兵, Shinpei) * Chore Boy (雑用, Zatsuyō; not an official rank) Special Ranks * General Inspector (大目付, Ōmetsuke) * Instructor (教官, Kyōkan) Others * Science Unit Captain (科学部隊隊長, Kagaku Butai Taichō) * Special Operations Advisor (特別作戦参謀, Tokubetsu Sakusen Sanbō; Non-canon) * Special Inspector (特別監査官, Tokubetsu Kansa-Kan; Non-canon) * Fleet Commodore (提督, Teitoku; Non-canon) Medic Division Chefs Division Unknown Ranked Marine Members Known members include: Main Members * Fleet Admiral Akainu * Admiral Kizaru * Admiral Fujitora Reserve Members * General Inspector Sengoku * Vice Admiral/Instructor Garp Former Members * Captain Axe-Hand Morgan * Admiral Aokiji * Scientist Caesar Clown Impersonators Wannabes Affiliated Allies Enemies ???? Gallery Fleet Admirals Admirals Generals Vice Admirals Rear Admirals Commodores Captains Commanders Lieutenant Commanders Lieutenants Lieutenant Junior Grades Ensigns Warrant Officers Master Chief Petty Officers Chief Petty Officers Petty Officers Seaman First Classes Seaman Apprentices Seaman Recruits Chore Boys General Inspectors Instructors Unknown Ranks Former Marines * †: the character is deceased. * *: the character's status is unknown. Hovering the symbol may give further details. * ≠: the character is non-canon. * ‡: the character is no longer part of this group. Hovering the symbol may give further details. History Past Exactly how long the Navy have been around for is unknown, so is how they were created; however, it has been commented that Marineford has been their "stronghold/watchpost of justice" for centuries, implying that they have existed for quite a while. The oldest known date of their existence is 52 years before the current storyline, when Oimo and Kashi were captured by the Marines and tricked into guarding Enies Lobby, hoping to free Dorry and Broggy, whom they thought had been arrested. This is around the time in which Brook received his bounty, another proof of the existence of the Navy fifty years ago. 27 years before the current storyline, a platoon of Marines led by Garp and Sengoku are sent to stop the war between Roger and Shiki. 24 years before the current storyline, Garp was known as the legendary Marine who cornered Gol D. Roger many times. A week before Roger's execution, Shiki caused an uproar when he decided to assault Marineford all by himself. However, he was defeated by the hands of both Garp and Sengoku and was imprisoned in Impel Down for the next two years before his escape. After Roger's execution, the Navy and the Marine judges went to Water 7 to judge and later executed Tom for supporting him in his pirate ventures by constructing Roger's ship, the Oro Jackson. 22 years before the current storyline, a platoon of the Marines, including five vice admirals, were sent to Ohara to execute a Buster Call regarding the research of lost history and annihilated the island. Three of the most notable vice admirals who took part included two of the future admirals Kuzan and Sakazuki, as well as Jaguar D. Saul, who sacrificed his life to protect Nico Robin. Synopsis ''One Piece'' Before the Timeskip East Blue Saga =Romance Dawn Arc = The Marines stationed under Captain Morgan at Shells Town imprisoned Roronoa Zoro after he attacked Morgan's son Helmeppo; they planned to execute him later. Days afterward, they worked to erect a statue of Morgan, but the statue was broken when Monkey D. Luffy came flying in. Luffy captured Helmeppo and went to free Zoro as the Navy chased after him. Luffy blocked their bullets as Zoro was freed, and the two battled the Marines, defeating Morgan in the process. Later, Luffy staged a fight in order to distance himself from Coby so that the latter could join the Marines. The Marines took Coby in and ordered the Straw Hats to leave, but thanked them for defeating their abusive captain. =Diary of Koby-Meppo = Coby and Helmeppo joined the Marines as cabin boys. One day, they served on a ship captained by Vice Admiral Garp that was taking the captive Morgan to face trial. However, Morgan escaped and brought his son with him as a hostage. Coby managed to prevent the Marines from killing Helmeppo with Morgan, and Helmeppo freed himself and returned as Morgan sailed away at large. =Baratie Arc = The Marine Fullbody came to Baratie to eat, but got in a fight with the chefs and was left badly beaten. =Arlong Park Arc = Commodore Pudding Pudding attempted to free the people of Cocoyasi Village from their captivity to the fish-man Arlong, but was killed by Arlong and his crew. Captain Nezumi took bribes from Arlong to prevent Marine investigation. After Arlong was defeated, Nezumi attempted to take the credit and Arlong's money, but was beaten up by the Straw Hat Pirates. Enraged, he ensured that Luffy was given a bounty of 30,000,000 berries. =Loguetown Arc = Captain Smoker was stationed on Loguetown, where he successfully captured all pirates stepping foot in there. His petty officer Tashigi encountered Zoro while shopping for swords. Later, as the Buggy and Alvida Alliance failed to publicly execute Luffy, Smoker and his men raced to capture the pirates. Smoker trapped the Buggy Pirates and succeeded in chasing and pinning down Luffy. Meanwhile, Tashigi angrily confronted Zoro, but was quickly defeated by him. Smoker was forced to free Luffy when a man named Dragon suddenly arrived, and the Straw Hats were able to escape Loguetown. Alabasta Saga =Jango's Dance Paradise = Fullbody participated in a dance contest at Mirrorball Island, but lost to the disguised pirate Jango. Not knowing who he was, Fullbody struck up a quick friendship with Jango. Yurikah and the Tulip Pirates then attacked, managing to overpower Fullbody. Jango worked with Fullbody to defeat them, although he revealed his identity in the process. Jango was tried and set to be executed, but Fullbody bailed him out at the cost of a demotion. Jango then joined Fullbody as a cabin boy on Hina's ship. =Drum Island Arc = Smoker captured the Baroque Works agent Mr. 11 in order to find out more information about the organization. When Mr. 11 blew his cover, he was shot by one of his fellow agents. =Alabasta Arc = Smoker confronted Luffy again on the coast of Alabasta, but was stopped by Luffy's brother Ace, and the two fought to a stalemate. Smoker later confronted the Straw Hats again at Rainbase, but they were led into a trap where they fell into Crocodile's Sea-Prism Stone cage. They were eventually freed by Sanji, and Smoker decided to not arrest Luffy. Smoker and his men apprehended Crocodile upon his defeat. He later heard that he was the one to receive credit for Crocodile's defeat, to his anger. When the Straw Hats set off from Alabasta, they were confronted by Hina and her troops. However, Mr. 2 Bon Clay arrived and held off the Marines long enough for the pirates to escape. Water 7 Saga =Long Ring Long Land Arc = The Straw Hat Pirates encountered Marine Admiral Aokiji, who taunted them about Nico Robin and her checkered past. An angered Luffy attacked him, but Aokiji froze him and Robin solid before heading out, deciding not to harm anyone further. =Enies Lobby Arc = Hundreds of Marines stationed on the island fought when the Straw Hat Pirates and the Franky Family invaded Enies Lobby, but they were routed. When Spandam accidentally ordered a Buster Call, many large Marine ships came to destroy the island. Despite Spandam's pleas, they were unable to prevent the Straw Hats from escaping. =Post-Enies Lobby Arc = Monkey D. Garp and his men came to Water 7 in order for Garp to speak to his grandson Luffy. Coby and Helmeppo also came and reunited with Luffy and Zoro. During a celebration on Water 7, Aokiji secretly confronted Robin about his involvement in the destruction of Ohara. As the Straw Hats prepared to leave Water 7, Garp returned under orders to capture them, but the pirates managed to escape. Summit War Saga =Sabaody Archipelago Arc = When Luffy punched a World Noble, Marine Admiral Kizaru was called to eliminate him. Initial Marine reinforcements were defeated by Kid, Law, and Luffy, all of them captains and Super Rookies. Kizaru and his troops routed the pirates on the archipelago, with the Straw Hats disappearing after confronting the Warlord Bartholomew Kuma. Rayleigh also appeared and fought Kizaru in a duel to distract him from the Straw Hats before escaping as well. =Amazon Lily Arc = Vice Admiral Momonga came to Amazon Lily in order to give the Warlord Boa Hancock her mandatory summons to participate in the upcoming Battle of Marineford. She refused, turning his men to stone. However, she later relented and freed his men in order to bring Luffy to Impel Down. =Marineford Arc = :Main article: Battle of Marineford After Marshall D. Teach had captured the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas D. Ace to become a Warlord, with Ace's execution being announced, the Marines were preparing to have an all-out war against the Whitebeard Pirates, which took place at Marineford. Alongside the Whitebeard Pirates came Monkey D. Luffy and a motley crew of Impel Down breakout convicts, and the battle had escalated to its final phase after an hour and a half. Upon Ace and Whitebeard's deaths, Shanks arrived to stop the war, and Sengoku agreed with him. With that, the world who despises pirates celebrated the Marines for their victory. However, Sengoku then finds out that several Level 6 prisoners from Impel Down escaped thanks to Blackbeard, and is even more furious when the World Government declares the second mass escape must be suppressed from the general public. =Post-War Arc = Shortly after the end of the war, Sengoku resigned from his position as fleet admiral, three weeks after Garp did. During the Timeskip The position of fleet admiral was replaced after a great ten day battle between Aokiji and Akainu at some point between the two years, following the war. The victor was Sakazuki, who became the new fleet admiral, and though Kuzan was alive, he refused to work under Akainu and thus left the Marines. Aokiji's resignation was a great loss to the Marines although they have become much stronger under the command of their new fleet admiral. Sometime during the timeskip, a new admiral known as Ryokugyu was appointed. The Marines also held a World Military Draft (世界徴兵, Sekai Chōhei), through which Fujitora and Ryokugyu received special appointments to the rank of admiral. After the Timeskip Merman Island Saga =Return to Sabaody Arc = Marines came to Sabaody Archipelago in order to arrest Brook of the Straw Hat Pirates, but ended up becoming involved with the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates. While the impostors were easily defeated, the real Straw Hat Pirates arrived, routing the Marines and heading to the New World. Dressrosa Saga =Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World = The pirate Caribou was taken to the G-5 Marine base by Jimbei. The Marines tied Caribou to a stake to burn him, but Caribou's crewmates suddenly arrived to rescue him. They succeeded in freeing Caribou, but Caribou immediately abandoned them at the base. However, the crew eventually managed to escape the base. =Punk Hazard Arc = Now stationed at G-5, Smoker found out that the Straw Hat Pirates had entered the New World, following them to the forbidden island Punk Hazard. Smoker then encountered the Warlord Trafalgar Law, who defeated him, took his heart, and switched him with Tashigi. The Marines then attempted to invade Caesar Clown's lab, having found out about him experimenting on abducted children. However, they encountered and battled the Straw Hats, and Caesar arrived and easily defeated them, putting Smoker and Tashigi in a cage with the Straw Hats and Law. Caesar put the cage outside for them to be poisoned by his gas, but they escaped and reentered the facility to stage a counterattack. Smoker confronted Vice Admiral Vergo, who was actually a spy for the Don Quixote Pirates, but was defeated. Meanwhile, the G-5 Marines worked to liberate the captive children while running from the gas, and with help from Zoro Tashigi managed to defeat Caesar's underling Monet. During the frenzy, many G-5 Marines became encased by the gas Land of the Dead as they sacrificed themselves to help Tashigi and others. With Caesar being defeated by Luffy and Vergo being defeated by Law, the Marines and the Straw Hats managed to escape from the facility with the children before the gas reached them. They then celebrated, though halfheartedly attempted to separate themselves from the pirates. However, they were saddened when the Straw Hats and Law left. Later, Don Quixote Doflamingo came to the island in search of Caesar, routing the Marines and brutally beating Smoker. However, he was stopped by Kuzan, and decided to leave. =Dressrosa Arc = Having received the news of Luffy's and Law's alliance, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki sent Admiral Fujitora to deal with them on Dressrosa. Marines were stationed on Dressrosa at the Corrida Colosseum, waiting to arrest the multitudes of criminals inside. Vice Admiral Maynard attempted to enter as a contestant in order to take out criminals, but was beaten by the pirate Bartolomeo. When Doflamingo went back on a deal he made in order to ambush Law, Fujitora accompanied him, and together the two managed to defeat Law. Law managed to escape and rendezvous quickly with some of the Straw Hats on the Thousand Sunny. Fujitora attempted to attack them by flying a Marine battleship towards them, but the ship was damaged by Law and Fujitora decided to turn back. When Doflamingo defeated Law again, Fujitora returned to assist him, easily dealing with Zoro as he and Doflamingo took Law away. Fujitora accompanied Doflamingo to his palace, where he revealed his intentions to destroy the Warlord system, creating some friction between him and Doflamingo. Meanwhile, Vice Admiral Bastille led a convoy of Marines to assist the Don Quixote Pirate Senor Pink against the Straw Hat Pirate Franky. Together, they managed to defeat Franky. When the toys on Dressrosa became humans again, chaos erupted in Dressrosa, and Doflamingo took back control by trapping everyone with a giant cage. Doflamingo used the Birdcage to take control of some Marines and cause them to attack others indiscriminately. As this happened, Fujitora went to confront Luffy, Law, and Zoro, but their battle was interrupted when the Don Quixote Pirate Pica attacked. The Revolutionary Sabo then arrived, defeating Bastille before battling Fujitora. Fujitora eventually left their battle to tell the former king Riku Dold III that he would be betting everything on the Straw Hats to win against Doflamingo. He and the Marines, in the meantime, worked to control the chaos inside the Birdcage. When Doflamingo began constricting the Birdcage, Fujitora and his soldiers eventually assisted the Straw Hats and their allies in trying to stop it until Doflamingo was defeated. When Doflamingo was defeated, the Marines arrested him and most of his crew. Maynard then broadcasted the destruction to neighboring islands, and Fujitora lay prostrate before Riku in apology for the Marines allowing this to happen. On Marie Jois, Sakazuki angrily confronted the Five Elders over Doflamingo's earlier deception, but found out about Doflamingo's defeat in the midst of this. He became angry at Fujitora and ordered him to capture Luffy and Law, or else he could never enter another Marine base. Fujitora agreed to do so, but only if his die said it was right. For two days, it did not. On the third day, Sengoku and Tsuru later on have arrived on Dressrosa to assist in transporting Doflamingo. The dwarf Mansherry came to the Marine camp and asked for blood donations so that she could heal injured people, and the Marines easily agreed. Tsuru rolled Fujitora's die, and this time it did not land on a one. Fujitora led his platoons to capture the Straw Hats and their allies, who attempted to escape the island. Due to donating blood, many of the Marines were too weak to fight, and their weapons were also stolen by dwarves. Fujitora confronted the pirates himself and prepared to crush them with a giant mass of rubble. Luffy attacked Fujitora, and was overpowered by the admiral, but the pirates took the opportunity to rush to the port. Fujitora prepared to crush them, but the citizens of Dressrosa rushed in, saying they would take out the pirates themselves, although they were really trying to protect the Straw Hats. Not willing to harm citizens, Fujitora dropped the rubble on some enemy ships that were attacking the Straw Hats and their allies. The Marines then departed Dressrosa with Doflamingo in tow. However, they were attacked by Jack of the Beasts Pirates who sought to rescue Doflamingo. They defeated Jack and continued on. Four Emperor Saga =Zou Arc = Marines contacted each member kingdom of the World Government, preparing themself to become escorts for royals attending the Reverie. Hina escorted the royals of Alabasta, the Nefeltari Family, to Mariejois. The king of Prodence Kingdom declined an escort from the Marines. =Reverie Arc = With the time of Reverie approaching, the Marines were occupied with escorting royals and their companions to Marie Jois. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki was furious when a Marine escort group failed to protect Komane's ship from pirates, but Koby and Helmeppo managed to intercept the abducters just as the pirates were about to attempt abducting Viola as well. Koby's ship became an escort for the Dressrosa and Prodence Kingdom ships. Sakazuki was furious when he learned from Captain T-Bone abour Fujitora's presence on Marie Jois. At Marie Jois, Fujitora and Ryokugyu had a friendly conversation despite Ryokugyu receiving orders to make Fujitora leave. At the Red Port, Garp escorted the Neptune Family to the bondola and encountered Sterry, whom he had an unpleasant conversation with. Garp then took his leave after the Neptune Family reached the bondola. The Marines later intercepted a communication between Big Mom and Kaido. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early One Piece According to One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, the Marines' original theme was supposed to be sort of Mafia-like. In the first version, Marines were supposed to wear black suits instead of Marine coats and every member was planned to have a hard, scary look on their faces. Also, some minor Marine characters, like John Giant and Brannew, were already planned out from the beginning of the series. Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances Accuracy of terms Translation and Dub Issues * The Marines' uniforms, flags, etc., have been edited to the "Navy" version in the English dub though, notably, the kanji for "Justice" (正義, Seigi) was not edited off the high ranking Marines nor Smoker. ** Although the literal Roman characters "Marine" are displayed prominently throughout the manga on the hats and uniforms of officers and at military installations, the Japanese word that is used is "海軍" （かいぐん） "kaigun", which translates most closely to "Navy". ** While Viz alters the various "kaigun" kanji to read Navy in English while leaving the word Marine alone on various equipment and personnel, 4Kids, on the other hand, took a different approach. 4Kids opted to erase kanji and to change all instances where the word "Marine" appears in the artwork to read "Navy". Conversely, FUNimation appears to take more of a middle ground. They appear to translate all of the Kanji literally as "Navy", as well as occasionally referring to the whole organization as the "Navy" while more often referring to the smaller groups and the grunts chasing them as the "Marines". Seemingly by the logic that the group as a whole are the "Navy" and the individual soldiers are "Naval-Marines". * In English, to call the Navy the "Marines" or the "Marine Corps" can be considered a mistake, because Marines (in the English sense of the word) make up only a portion of the Navy's forces. For example, in the American military, the word "Marine" is used to describe any member of the Marine Corps (a body of ground combat troops deployable with naval vessels) while a strictly seafaring force is called a Navy. In fact, the technical division of a Marine is "a soldier serving at sea," despite the notion that real-life Marines hate being referred to as "Soldiers." Evidence from the series (specifically, the author's frequent use of vocabulary from a variety of mainland European languages) suggests that the use of "Marine" in the Navy's emblem may come from French or German. In both languages, "Marine" has the same meaning as the English word "Navy". Anime and Manga Influences Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Marines - One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * ... References Site Navigation * ... Category:Marines